c_o_c_kfandomcom-20200215-history
Alexis Strange
Personal Information Appearance Alexis is five foot seven and weighs 63kgs. She is a natural redhead though optimizes the color with dye to really bring out the brightness of the tone. Her skin is a pale cream color with light freckles that cover her cheeks, nose, and shoulders. Her eyes are an indistinct mix between blue and green, appearing more prominently one or the other depending on the light. Her nose is slightly too high in the bridge, almost appearing as though it has been broken once in the past. She appears to be in her late teens-mid twenties when made-up. Can pass as late twenties and older without makeup. Alexis' clothing style differs drastically from night-to-night. In the events of a court or covenant gathering, she is immaculate, hair, nails, dresses. She's the picture of a fun-loving Carthian. On a casual evening where nothing important is going down she is commonly in more comfortable clothing; flowing creased skirts and tee shirts, shorts, sandals, things that are appropriate for someone living in Mediterranean temperatures. Personality Alexis is a very bright girl. She was one of the top members of her class, and was always quick to pick up new skills and talents. But she has a rebellious side that has never quite been quelled. It's what made her seem almost perfect for a place in the Carthians. And yet she has the side to her that stays proper, that craves more from life, and more than fun could ever buy, that makes her a perfect Invictus. She's the epitome of a trust fund child. She can be spoiled and snobby, but she can also be strict. She has a lot of conflicting parts to her personality but all that is known is that she is true to the Invictus and she seems...somewhat ditzy. Truth is, she likes to act like she is dumber than she is when she meets someone new; she feels more comfortable knowing people are underestimating her capabilities. But her ability to read folks is one of her stronger suits. Working in the club she’s got a pretty good eye for people in a bad way, or who are overstepping personal boundaries. She knows how to work people over and make them want things they didn't realize they did. Mortal World Alexis was born at the Spire Wellsley Hospital in Southend-On-Sea in 1974 to Jonathan and Miranda Strange, a couple who had moved to the seaside town some four years prior to retire and start their family. At age 3 she began attending the Badminton School for Girls, a private boarding school in Bristol, some three hours away for classes during the day. She was chauffeured by her family chauffeur each day. At age 6 she began attending the school in full, boarding there completely. When she was 10 she went on a trip to Paris with her parents and her now four-year-old sister, Poppy. They spent a nice few weeks over the summer in Paris and she gained access to fashion she hadn't even dreamed of in her young life. It also opened her up to the world of socialites and began spending time at the country club her family were members of when her parents would attend. She attended her boarding school all through the year, however, only returning home on weekends. She spent a lot of time with Poppy when she also began attending and helped her sister become accustomed to the school and walked her through her homework and the like. At age 16 she went on a field trip to London with the school. She snuck away from the group and found a group of local teens who had skipped school for the day. She spent the day shooting the shit and smoking. She makes some friends who remain her friends for years to come. She graduated school with honors at age 18, and at age 19 moved to London to work at her father's friend's Law Firm. She began hanging out with her friends from the field trip again. She'll go to work, head home, get changed and then go out to clubs with her friends. She does all the things that people her age tend to do at the time; drugs, alcohol, the lot. She is always in the pursuit of the best night ever. But she moderates all this to be able to go to work the next morning. She's at least responsible in that way. Age 22 she meets a guy at a club, he's totally cool and she's super into him. She goes back night after night to hang out and talk to him. A week later she's embraced by Louis Bishop. She goes through the motions after this, communicating and visiting her family and friends as she usually did, not letting on about the fact that she is now Kindred. In 2016 she begins traveling through Europe, sending postcards and the like to her family before settling into Naples, Italy in 2018. Information Known by Kindred Society Embraced in 1996 by Louis Bishop, Alexis was a part of the London Court for some years. In 1999 she stood beside Louis during his Praxis claim, choosing her family above all else. She was made Harpy and remained as such until 2015 when she started traveling around Europe to different courts. Timeline * 1970 - Jonathan and Miranda Strange move to Southend-on-Sea for early retirement and to begin a family with the funds they had acquired from their jobs. * 1974 - Alexis is born. * 1977 - Alexis begins to attend Badminton School for day classes. * 1980 - Begins to fully attend Badminton School as a live in student. Younger sister Bella is born. * 1984 - Family trip to France. * 1990 - Has a day-trip with her school into London. Gets separated from the school and finds a bunch of local kids. Ends up hanging out with them shooting the shit and smoking. Remains friends with one of the girls, Riley. * 1992 - Graduates Badminton with a distinction. * 1993 - Gets a job in London working for a friend of her Father’s as an assistant. Goes clubbing, does drugs, all the bad stuff. But she knows not to go too overboard and is generally home in time to sleep and then rinse and repeat the day. * 1996 - Meets one Louis Bishop at a club, thinks he’s kind of cool, strikes up conversation. A couple of weeks later there’s a new Daeva in town by the name of Alexis Strange. * 1998 - Joins the Carthians, it was a no-brainer. * 1999 - Louis makes a bid for Praxis. Wins. Previous Sanctum Prince is put into torpor. * 2000 - Made Harpy of London. * 2009 - Begins making plans to leave England, tells her family she’s going to travel for a few years. * 2015 - Travels across Europe. Meets Marko Alexandrovich Ramius in Paris and parties hard with him and his friends. * 2017 - Hears Marko is in Naples, decides to visit. Ends up settling. * 2018 - ** Sires Aoiffe Ó Féich. ** Helps with the creation of The Establishment. ** Creates an underground EDM club that plays in different parts of the city each time it happens. ** Disappears from Naples, taking her childe with her to London for safety after the Carthians of Naples are all but wiped out again. 2020 - Recent History * JAN ** Returns to Naples. Family Line Lineage Known Sire * Louis Bishop, Prince of London Known Siblings * Bliss Known Childer * Aoiffe Ó Féich Opinions Of Family Members Quotes Quotes By * Quotes About * Conversations * Rumors * * * Inspirations and Soundtrack * Here Comes Trouble * This Is My City Category:Daeva Category:Carthian Movement Category:Characters